


E.T.

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunk Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Bones gets very drunk at a party and sings karaoke to Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	E.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend cause she was having a bad day.

"Bones! Bones! Bones!”  
The very drunk Enterprise crew cheered loudly for the Doctor as he walked up to the karaoke machine. Somehow that particular old earth custom had survived all these years.  
Kirk leaned against Spock in a corner of the room, absolutely pissed.  
“Goddamnit,” he slurred. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”  
Spock looked down at his captain, eyebrow raised.  
“He is quite aesthetically pleasing, yes,” he said. The Vulcan, of course, was not drunk. He generally avoided alcohol, in these situations especially. He often attempted to keep an eye on Jim during shore leave, in hopes of keeping him from doing anything too embarrassing when he got drunk, and his getting drunk was inevitable. Much to his chagrin, James Kirk was a lightweight. Bones, on the other hand, could handle his alcohol quite well, which was why his ascent to the stage to sing was such an unusual occurrence.  
“You think we should try ta stop Bones from making a fool of himself?” Jim asked.  
“I’m afraid it’s too late for that,” Spock said.  
Bones was already neck deep in Android Lovers, a popular song by a rising young Betazoid artist, and the crowd seemed to be loving it. They watched and waited, hoping he might come down from the stage once the song was over. When it stopped, Bones turned and said something to the computer, which changed the tack.  
“This one goes out to you, Mr. Spock,” Bones shouted into the microphone.  
The entire crowd turned and looked at the two men in the corner. Spock went a shade paler than usual. Kirk looked up at him.  
“Well I’m a little jealous,” he huffed.  
“You're so hypnotizing,” Bones began to sing, his finger pointed to the corner. “Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?”  
Spock raised his eyebrow.  
“Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing!”  
Spock nearly choked on air.  
“Hey!” Kirk’s face lit up. “That’s E.T. And old earth classic!”  
Bones kept singing. “You're from a whole other world. A different dimension.”  
“He is not incorrect in these statements,” Spock said. “But I can hardly say the title of the song leaves me feeling flattered.”  
“Oh you just wait, Spock,” Kirk grinned.  
Bones grabbed the microphone with both hands. “You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go. Lead me into the light! Kiss me, k-k-kiss me!”  
Spock’s eyes widened.  
“Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison!” Bones clutched his chest with one hand. “Take me, t-t-take me! Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.”  
Spock coughed. “Captain, can you make him stop?”  
Jim laughed. “Fraid not, Spock.”  
“Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial!”  
Bones continued singing, even more passionate. Spock could have sworn that at one point the Doctor grabbed his crotch and half began to dance.  
When the song finally came to an end, it was all Spock could do to walk past half the crew to get out of the room. His face was flushed with green, and he couldn’t quite tell if he was flattered or mortified.  
The next day saw them all back aboard the Enterprise, getting ready to ship out. Bones walked through the halls on his way to the bridge, and couldn’t help but notice everyone seemed to be whispering as he passed. When he walked onto the bridge, he greeted Spock with a “good morning.” Spock nodded and flushed, and Chekov and Sulu started to snicker.  
He cleared his throat, half bending down towards Kirk.  
“Er, did I do something strange last night?” he asked. “I had a terrible hangover this morning before I took something for it.”  
“You don’t remember?” Spock grinned.  
Bones hesitated. “Remember what?”  
Kirk couldn’t help but laugh. “You sang E.T. to Spock in front of the whole crew at karaoke. You got quite into it too.”  
“I - what?!”  
“If it makes you feel any better, you embarrassed the shit out of Spock.”  
Bones wasn’t sure it was worth it. He glanced at Spock, who was carefully keeping his back to his lovers. But it was obvious, by the green tint on the back of his ears, that he could hear them very well.  
“What do you say, Jim?” Bones couldn’t help but smile now. “Devil or angel?”  
“Oh, devil for sure,” Jim said, winking at Nones. “I mean look at those ears.”  
Spock whirled around. “I beg your pardon, Captain,” he huffed.  
Jim opened his mouth to say something, when Scotty interrupted from across the room.  
“Good god you three!” he scolded. “The least you could do for the rest of us is keep the flirting down to a minimum on the bridge. We didn’ta sign up for a soap opera when we joined the ship.”  
All three men raised their eyebrows.  
“I believe that I am somewhat insulted,” Spock said.  
“Message received, Mr. Scott,” Kirk interjected, raising a hand.  
Scotty nodded, and rolled his eyes. “Bloody lovebirds,” he huffed. He shook his head as he left the bridge. Who could think of love when they were on a ship like this? The Enterprise, for him at least, took up all his attention.


End file.
